Survived
by WriterBunny
Summary: Tess and Tobias had survived from the control of Abigail and Wilhelm. They even have a baby on the way.


**This is a fanfiction of a book I recently read. I really didn't like the ending. The book is Spirit by J. P. Hightman. **

**This is an alternate ending, Tess and Tobias had fought Abigail and Wilhelm, They didn't let the spirit couple possess them. **

**OXOXO**

Tess woke with a start, Her body coughing up blood. She was beaten down by Abigail, but she had fought. She didn't allow the spirit take over. Tess looked over at Tobias and saw him throwing up. His body was teared and broken but he was her Tobias, not Wilhelm.

"Tobias!" Tess cried out and Tobias hurried over to her and kissed her taking her body and pressing it tightly against his chest.

"Oh my god, I thought I lost you" Tobias murmured and He felt the spirits give up and the storm passed.

Tess clutched the black suit's jacket and stayed close to him, not wanting to leave him ever again.

A carriage rode up next to them and Tobias looked over to see men in Police uniforms.

"Put the blind kids in first" Tobias said gently picking Tess up, She was bleeding from her midsection, from an attack on her from the Witch. "The men did as told and watched as Tobias secured Tess safely in the carriage before following. The Boys were shivering from the shock and Tobias saw Tess open her eyes before smiling weakly.

"Tobias, don't leave me" Tess said gently and Tobias leaned down and kissed her. She shivered before going back to her deep sleep.

OXOXO

Tess smiled as Tobias kissed her naked skin in the safety of their home in New York, Their butler came back after they assured him they had quit their ghosthunting hobby. Tobias kissed the swell of her stomach and Tess moaned softly.

Their baby kicking softly.

She was pregnant the whole entire time on the train after a night in Salem lead them to make love. An act not new to them.

Tobias rubbed her stomach as he hovered over the extent of her body, Her dark black hair clashing with the white of their bed. Her fingers running through his blond hair.

"Tobias! Make love to me" Tess whispered and Tobias nodded, prodding her entrance with his massive meat. as he slipped in, they both moaned in pleasure. Her body accepting him as her own and she slowly moved against him. Their skin rubbing together. Her bare breasts rubbing against his muscular chest, Her nipples aroused.

Tess cried out as Tobias's meat touched her deeper then ever and touched a spot that made her dig their hips tighter against his. Her fingers finding solace on his shoulders.

A knock sounded on the door and Tobias groaned staying buried within his wife.

"Sir, Your package has arrived." Horrick's voice sounded and Tess begged Tobias to ignore him but Tobias grunted and pulled out and then went to retrieve his pants, pulling them on as Tess groaned and covered herself in a sheet.

Tobias opened the door and saw Horrick holding a large package and the butler quickly blushed realizing what the couple was doing.

"I'm sorry, sir" Horrick mumbled and Tobias grunted a response. Tobias took the package and utter a thanks.

"I wish to not be interrupted for a few hours" Tobias commanded and Horrick nodded bowing before leaving his sight in haste.

Tobias closed the door with his foot and saw Tess sulking on the bed, her young face mad as Tobias set the package on the ground and He went to her and touched her cheek but she moved away.

"I can't believe you just stopped. Like we weren't even doing anything" Her pregnancy hormones adding to her hurt. Tobias closed his eyes as she turned away from him.

"I needed to get this package, It was important. I think it will make you feel better" Tobias said and Tess shook her head. Tobias sighed seeing a tear slip down her tan cheek.

Tess cried out and Tobias rushed to her side. "Why did you just stop? I don't understand, do you find me repulsive. Do you find me disgusting to be carrying your child" Tess was is sobs as she let her emotions take over. Tobias brushed her cheeks and tried to stop her crying. His arms pulling her closed before helping her up and bringing her to the package.

"Open it" Tobias whispered gently and Tess brought a hand to the brown wrapping. Tobias rubbed her bare hips as she gasped as the wooden object came into view. It was a handcraved crib. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I had no idea." Tess cried as she turned in his arms and hugged him. Tobias kissed her neck before laying them both on the bed. His hands rubbing her sides. Her body arched into his, her thighs rubbing against the rough fabric of his pants.

"Hm, My beautiful wife." Tobias mumbled against her collarbone. "I want you right now" Tobias started to shove his pants down and he gripped his cock and aligned it with his wife's entrance. Tess moaned out as Tobias angled her legs to deepen his penetration. Her naked skin becoming moisten with sweat. Her body arching against his.

"Faster" Tess moaned, her baby moving in her womb as her pleasure increased as Tobias focused on quickening his speed and he gripped her back thighs and helped Tess move against him, her ankles rubbing against his upper arms.

Tess soon cried out and Tobias felt the tight clenching his thick meat. He groaned as he spilled his seed into her. Tess laid on the bed breathing hard as Tobias leaned down and kissed her stomach. He withdrew himself and let Tess regain her strength through sleep. His eyes tracing her features and was glad that they lived through the last hunting experience, it was a nightmare to both but it kept Tess on her toes, Her emotion highstrung.

OXOXO

**Sorry if it sucked I just thought I had to get this story out and in the open, When I read Stories come to me and I had a spur of a moment thing in writing this. **

**Most of the story is made up except for the ghosts, Like I said it is an alternate ending and I do not know if Tess and Tobias had sex in Salem. **

**If you view, do not be reserved to Review**


End file.
